gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Amon
Amon (アモン) is a powerful Demon, and the source for Akira's demonic abilities. With incredible strength and fighting prowess he is known as the God of War in Hell. In Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman, he is the main antagonist of both the OVA and the manga series after Akira loses control of his powers. Appearance: Extremely muscular, red skin, sharp teeth, animal body parts. Height: 9'7". Weight: 786lbs Sirene was Amon's lover, but due to Akira obtaining Amon's powers, Sirene blamed Akira for his disappearance. During a Black Sabbath ritual led by Ryo, Amon tries to take over the human Akira Fudo, but due to his pure heart Amon's consciousness was suppressed and Devilman was born Appearance and personality Amon appears as a powerfully built, enormous red-skinned demon with two tattered black wings on the sides of his head, bright yellow eyes, and a black goatee. Black fur covers his shoulders, wrists and most of his lower body, ending with large red feet sticking out. He also has a black tail with a tuff of black fur at the end and large black wings while in flight. True to his nature, Amon is an incredibly uncontrollable, berserk demon who fights against any and all who cross his path. In Amon's most extreme moments of bloodlust, he is shown to have little to no regard for the safety or wellbeing of any of his allies, a disturbing trait proven fact when he was shown cannibalizing Yumi during his rampage. Amon is also extremely arrogant, always looking for the strongest opponent. However, his personality trait proves to be detrimental to his plans as Amon can easily underestimate his opponents and results to taunting or belittling them. ''Devilman'' Live-Action Movie In the live-action film, Amon is known as Amon the Brave and is revered as a hero and warrior who has been gone for some time. Like all demons, Amon emerged from the bottom of an Antarctic lake when Ryo's father and his team began drilling through the Arctic surface. At first, Amon apparently takes possession of one of the workers (possibly Ryo's father.). However, the man was killed by the mutations and died shortly after possession. Upon the man's death, Amon - in a disembodied, sperm-like form - emerges from the corpse and merges into Akira's body, transforming him into Devilman. Unlike previous Devilman installments, Amon himself is only referenced by name several times and does not play a vital role in the story of the film. Little is revealed of this Amon save the he was the lover of the demon Selene. The Amon of the film possesses many of the same physical prowess of the Devilman of the manga, including supernatural strength above that of most demons, superhuman reflexes and fighting speed, and incredible powers of regeneration. He can shift between his human form, a human-demon form in which his scales and wings are present along with black leather pants and boots, and his final, full demon form. CB Chara Go Nagai World In here he follows the Devilman manga canon but appears to look more like the 70s tv version of Devilman(and even shares his voice actor as kind of an in-joke/reference to that series). In CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 2 he meets Psycho Jenny and is flashed by the demons powers to be sent into Akira Fudo as part or Satan's plan. It says his soul was sent into Kaim but that conflicts with other mangas and animes (though this was created before those). In here he was voiced by Ryouichi Tanaka as a ref to him voicing Devilman in the 70s show (who was the demon possessing akira). He also playedTetsuya Tsurugi in Mazinger Z vs. The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Akira Fudo in Devilman, Mazinger Z Vs. Devilman‏‎, and kinda as Takeshi Maki in Devil Lady, Johnny in ep 19 of Cutey Honey, Kito and Rico in Mazinger Z, the teacher in Doraemon, Dr Briefs and Elder Kai in DBZ and DB super, Cancer Deathmask in Saint Seiya, Rankiryuu in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku, Snake (Cobra Commander) in Transformers G1, Brainstorm; Bruticus (ep 13); Long Haul; Octane; Rampage; Snake Bomb (Triple Threat Snake); Streetwise; Wreck-GarDr in Transformers: The Headmasters, Dado (ep 21); Lander (Landmine) in Transformers: Super God Masterforce, Blue Bacchus (ep 17); Mining Engineer (ep 6) in Transformers: Victory and Charlie Nash in Street Fighter II V. Demon Lord Dante Ryo Utsugi mentions him on page 296 of the 70s manga when asking Medusa if he(and 7 other demons)are still alive(to which she replies "yes". Devilman Crybaby In here you never see Amon as amon, he is only talked about. Akira merges with him and thats that. (I tried) Apocalypse of Devilman After Akira witnesses the brutal murder of Miki and her family, Akira's anger causes Amon to finally regain control over the boy, causing a large red humanoid with black wings and fur to emerge from Akira's body. After Amon emerges, he no longer has a human host to control him, leading the demon to become berserk. He then goes on an unrepentant slaughter, killing both friend and enemy alike, even going so far as to devour a demon who was a close friend of his. After Amon finally confronts Satan, he attempts to fight against him, but is stopped when Satan uses his powers to awaken Akira (who was sealed deep within Amon's sub-consciousness). In a final confrontation, both Amon and Devilman clash within their consciousness, with the former gaining the upper hand. At the verge of death, Devilman remembers the time he spent with Miki while she was alive and uses it as his reason to fight back, ultimately defeating Amon and ending the demon's reign of terror. In here he was played by Akio Ohtsuka who was Iron Kaiser in Shutendoji OVA 3 Skull Knight in Berserk, Black Jack in Black Jack, Damaramu in Dragon Half, Calbee in Dirty Pair Flash, Bateau in Ghost in the Shell, John "Sleepy" Estes (Mad Bull) in Mad Bull 34(that one was awesome!!) Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard in One Piece, Imura; Kuwabara in Riki-oh OVA and Narumi in the Riki-oh movie(that was also awesome), Seth in Street Fighter IV and Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid(that one sounds like a bad p0rn0) Background Amon is named after seventh demon of the 72 demons in the Ars Goetia. He appears in the form of a fire breathing wolf with a snake's tail or in the form of a humanoid with the qualities of a raven with dog like teeth in its mouth. Contrary with the Amon in the Devilman series being a lord of war, the Amon in the Ars Goetia procures love and reconciles controversies. He is a marquis of Hell with a total of 72 demons under his command. Trivia * Amon shares some similarities with Venom from the Spiderman comics. Both are extremely powerful beings who attempted to merge with the protagonist (Akira in Amon's case and Spiderman/Peter Parker in Venom's case) at one point in the series, slaughtered many of their enemies with no remorse, were powerfully built, sadistic beings who fed on their host's anger, and both were considered to be the strongest villains in their respective universes with powers that greatly surpassed those of the hero save for one exploitable weakness (sound in Venom's case and arrogance in Amon's case). * Amon is also comparable to the comic book entity The Darkness. Both Amon and The Darkness are powerful, immortal demons who fused with their respective protagonists at a certain point in their life (Akira during a Black Sabbath and Jackie Estacado on his 21st birthday), fed upon their host's negative emotions, forced the protagonist to endure the deaths of many of their loved ones (Miki in Akira's case and Jenny Romano in Jackie's case), and both Amon and The Darkness possessed one exploitable weakness (Light in The Darkness' case and arrogance in Amon's case). * Amon: Apocalypse of Devilman is considered to be the official true appearance of Amon and is the first of the series to explain Amon's life prior to the main series. * Amon is considered to be one of the most powerful demons in the series, the others being Psycho Jenny, Zenon, Seelos, and Satan. See Also *Devilman *Demon *Satan *Akira Fudo Category:Devilman Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Demon Lord Dante Characters Category:Devilmen Category:CB Chara Go Nagi Wold Category:Amon: Apocylpse of Devilman Category:Devilman (franchise) Category:Deceased Category:Rivalries